Kind Eyes
by julietlumos
Summary: A little thing about Neville and the soothing effect of Hermione’s kind eyes.


The first time Neville Longbottom encountered the kind eyes of Hermione Granger was on his first train ride to Hogwarts.

"Have you lost something?"

Neville squeaked at the sudden voice behind him, and ungraciously bumped his head on the bottom of the seat, rubbing the small knot forming on top as he turned around.

A small, bushy haired girl with kind eyes smiled at him, extending a hand to help him up.

He took it, brushing some imaginary dirt off his dress pants.

"I-I've lost my toad, Trevor. C-could you help me find him? My nan will have a fit if I've lost him before the train even reached Hogwarts," Neville stuttered, looking at his feet as a red blush flooded his chubby cheeks.

"Of course! I'm Hermione Granger by the way, what's your name?" The girl, Hermione, said, and Neville jumped when her extended hand came into view.

He had no choice but to look up into those kind eyes, and a sudden warmth filled his body as he took her hand and shook.

"N-Neville Longbottom. I-it's nice to meet you, Her-Hermione."

Hermione's smiled never wavered as she led him out of the compartment, and Neville was grateful towards her for being so kind.

8888

The second time Neville encountered those kind eyes of Hermione's was shortly after the Yule Ball, when he found her sitting in the common room, crying.

He'd just left Ginny by the entrance to the girls common room and was making his way upstairs when he heard her quiet sobbing.

 _She must've slipped down here before we got in._

"Hermione?" Neville approached her, placing a hand softly on her shoulder as she gave a start.

She sniffed, wiping her kind eyes and looking up at him with a sad smile. "Hi Neville. Did you have fun tonight?"

Neville nodded, sinking down onto the couch next to her. "Ginny and I danced all night, but that's neither here nor there. What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before."

Hermione's bottom lip trembled as she broke into fresh sobs, leaning foward to cry into Neville's dress robes.

Neville automatically wrapped his arms around her to soothe her as she cried, and he felt sad for his friend.

He couldn't help but notice how Hermione had changed drastically over the course of the summer, and he felt a little tug in his heart that he realized was the beginning of a crush.

He pushed it aside though, because his friend needed a shoulder to cry on, literally, and he was more than happy to help.

"Oh Neville," Hermione finally said after a few minutes, wiping her eyes yet again. "Why are boys so hurtful sometimes?"

Neville smiled, rubbing her arm and holding her hand gently.

"Not all boys are mean and hurtful, Hermione. You just have to find the right ones to keep company with." He smiled, and pat her hand. "And I think any boy would be lucky enough to keep your company."

Hermione nodded, her blotchy face and messy hair still doing things to Neville's heart. "You're a kind boy, Neville. I'm glad you're my friend."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him, before wishing him a goodnight and making her way upstairs.

Neville turned beet red as he heard the girls common room door close, and he pressed a hand to his cheek, and smiled.

8888

The third time Neville met those kind eyes of Hermione's was after the Battle of Hogwarts, when they all lingered in the remains of the Great Hall, and he was tending to the wounded with her.

She never wavered in her generosity and kind nature as she soothed and tended to those in great pain, and those that mourned the loss of their friends and loved ones.

Neville had known by now that Hermione and Ron were destined to be together, and he felt a little twinge in his heart when Ron came up to hug Hermione after she had dealt with a very distressed person.

He wished it could've been him to soothe her, but he knew it was not meant to be. And he was okay with that.

Something in Hermione's kind eyes always reminded him that everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't today or tomorrow.

And that everything would work out in funny little ways, and as he felt Luna Lovegood's hand slip into his, he smiled as Hermione's kind and knowing eyes watched his own story unfold in the greatest of ways.


End file.
